


【长蜂】山大王与小少爷（BY顾璃依）

by sanmizu



Category: Nagahachi, R18 - Fandom, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【长蜂】山大王与小少爷（BY顾璃依）

CP：长曾祢虎彻x蜂须贺虎彻，有少量兼堀和安清。

京城十里开外，厚樫山。  
蜂须贺虎彻挎着刀牵着马在山脚下的茶铺里要了一碗大麦茶，连日来的赶路让他的嘴唇有些起皮，一碗凉透的大麦茶下肚犹嫌不够，招呼着店家再来一碗。  
下巴上一颗食痣的小二又端了一碗大麦茶上来，收下桌子上放着的十枚铜板，又退回去一枚。蜂须贺将那枚退回来的铜板放回兜里，坐在那消磨时间。正是日头最毒的时候，蜂须贺也不想熬坏了马，茶里多了点薄荷的香气，倒是让他舒服了不少。  
一声马喑，蜂须贺抬头，富丽堂皇的马车上下来一个小姐模样的人物，马车后还拖着几个大箱子，马车上的家徽大得吓人，蜂须贺隐约记得他是在见过。  
皇城里出了名的异姓王虎彻家的二公子，见过的家徽也不止一两户，这显然不是地位高到可以进入蜂须贺的社交圈的家族。蜂须贺再去打量那位小姐，她的手指还有些割伤的痕迹，脸也不似京城里小姐的细腻，怕是从乡下接来准备作为礼物送出去的；再看箱子就更清楚了，除了金银珠宝，蜂须贺也想不到还能装些什么。  
——只是这户人家这些财帛是从哪来的？蜂须贺记了这家家徽的模样，打算回京城之后去调查。

加州清光回了后厨，也没管大和守安定在那催着他做这做那，熟练地从鸽笼里取出一只灰白相间的鸽子放飞出去，这才掸了掸手：“来了一票不算大的，四箱珠宝再加一个美人，那美人还能看看，就是不及我可爱。”  
安定对他的自恋行为嗤之以鼻，捞了一碗凉面拌了拌就自顾自吃起来，还不忘拿筷子敲了敲清光的头：“吃饱了一会好办事。”

收到了信鸽，和泉守兼定带了堀川国广并上寨子里的数十小弟沿着小路埋伏起来。  
“兼桑，用不着这么兴奋吧？”部署好队伍，堀川回到和泉守边上问道。  
“这不是咱们大哥一直缺个压寨夫人嘛，清光说了这次来了个美人儿。”和泉守拿着大哥给的千里镜张望着，“反正大哥总要成家的，不如给他带一个回去呗。”  
堀川想了想说的也对，他们大哥现在还在山上训练新兵，隔三差五还要将训练情况和财宝入库情况整理一番，称霸山头已经不是梦想，他也就对每年都会莫名消失的一些银子睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
蜂须贺只听到耳边一声巨响，爆破声让他暂时失去了听力，那柄打刀不知何时离了他的身侧，继而整个茶铺都被包围了起来，长发的男人冲进了茶铺里，带头将那些护送财物美人的护卫敲晕。蜂须贺大惊之下亦不敢空手和男人格斗，后退两步迎面撞上了方才递茶的小二——清光身上依然带着点薄荷的香气，蜂须贺却只觉得头晕乎乎的，连站稳都难。  
“你们这是匪类？”蜂须贺艰难的问出这句话，却发现没人在听。安定和清光收了摊子先行一步，和泉守指挥着鱼贯而入的小弟将财物捆好，堀川在外面接应。好不容易蜂须贺恢复了听力，只听得和泉守道：“清光说的美人莫不是他？”  
堀川走近蜂须贺，见他还有些意识，又拿刀柄敲了一记。蜂须贺昏迷之前听到他这么说：“配大哥倒是绰绰有余了，也不知道那小身板受不受得起。”

长曾祢总有点心绪不宁。他也知道自己手底下四个兄弟总想给他找个小姑娘分担点生活，只是下山掳来的都是清清白白的姑娘家，长曾祢下不去这手，也就明令禁止兄弟们这么干。明面上他是个山大王，暗地里的活……他也没和兄弟们摊牌，只说对得起良心，通常留下的买路财也都是半路拦截了准备献给贪官污吏的。  
这份心绪不宁在堀川驾了马车上山时得到了证实。和泉守撩开门帘，里面那个藤色长发金色衣服的未来压寨夫人正被捆得结结实实，和泉守邀功似的向里比了比大拇指：“大哥，给你挑的压寨夫人！”  
长曾祢心里“咯噔”一下，心说千万别是那小祖宗啊。  
蜂须贺在半路就被颠醒了，在马车里撞来撞去身上多了不少淤青，此刻也顾不得身上的狼狈，抬起眼对着长曾祢劈头盖脸就是一句“谁是压寨夫人，就凭你也想糟践我么！”  
长曾祢看着蜂须贺碧色的眼睛，气势一下子蔫了下来：“我不会糟践你的，我疼你还来不及呢。”心说完了完了没躲开真是那小祖宗啊。  
望着蜂须贺疑惑的神情，在一众小弟懵逼的眼神里，长曾祢确认了一件事：蜂须贺还没认出自己来。心下也不知是放松了还是更急了，索性把蜂须贺一把扛起先往自己房里回去——许久不见的小祖宗怎么说都是未来的小王爷，也只能在山寨里最好的房间凑合凑合了。  
和泉守和堀川目送着自家大哥把自家嫂子扛回屋子，总觉得大哥是要变成妻管严没跑了。  
“国广，我怎么觉得嫂子的声音有点粗……”  
那是因为嫂子本来就是个男人啊，兼桑。堀川把这句话压在了自己的喉咙里，他曾经瞄见过长曾祢写信用的印章，和蜂须贺腰间配饰上的花纹极为相似，他早就看见那个女人偷偷摸摸溜走的样子，还特意让小弟们放了她一马。“大哥看起来挺满意的就行，兼桑，我们喝酒去。”堀川拉了拉和泉守的披风，“那四个箱子里还有点酒，看起来不错。”

长曾祢轻轻将蜂须贺放在床上，确认蜂须贺没有被他弄疼，才给他松绑。  
“你就是这些匪类的头子？”蜂须贺松了绑，整了整衣襟坐正，不像是个被绑来的压寨夫人，反而像是公堂之上审问犯人的青天大老爷。长曾祢再去打量这个小祖宗，原本他心中对蜂须贺多有歉疚，却没想到蜂须贺长成了翩翩佳公子，再也没有嫌弃他的神色，连小时候会吐出“赝品”之类的刻薄话语的嘴唇都丰满了些，只是眼里的厌恶变了个感觉。  
“是。”长曾祢点头承认。  
“这里是天子脚下，也容得下你横行霸道？”蜂须贺一拍床沿，“他日我得以归京，必先禀明陛下来围剿你！”  
长曾祢心说小祖宗诶这里就是陛下让我来的你表忠心表错地方了，上去就往床沿上垫了块毛巾。  
“喂，山贼头子，你姓甚……你叫什么名字？”蜂须贺被长曾祢的举动吓了一跳，换了个问话方式，眼下自己刀还不在身边，不能硬拼只能智取。  
“也就是个山贼头子，随你怎么喊吧。”长曾祢回答道，总不能把自己的名字报出去，“你问那么多也累了，喝口茶吧。山里的茶叶不好，没有你最喜欢的龙井，先凑合着喝点。”在确认蜂须贺没有认出他以后，长曾祢的气势渐渐回笼，总算有了点山贼头子的样子。  
“你怎么知道的？”蜂须贺心下大骇，莫不是这贼人早有预谋，连自己的身份都摸了个透？  
“我知道的还不少，”长曾祢看着蜂须贺克制住自己惊讶的样子，起了逗弄的心思，“虎彻家的二少爷蜂须贺，家中有一兄一弟……”  
“你怎么知道长曾祢哥哥？！”蜂须贺心里都已经怀疑那个消失已久的哥哥是不是被眼前的山贼拷问过了甚至杀害了，一时看向长曾祢的眼神里都带上了几分不虞。  
“咳咳，”长曾祢咳了几声，自从义子的身份被揭穿以来蜂须贺一直喊他赝品，这回倒是愿意喊长曾祢哥哥了，倒是让长曾祢回味许久，“你哥哥没事。”  
蜂须贺盯着长曾祢的脸，都让长曾祢有些不自在起来，原本想摆出的一脸坏笑硬生生变成了讨好的笑脸：“你都说这么多了……喝点水呗？”  
在门外偷听的安定真是替自家怂货大哥心急，眼见蜂须贺扭过头，真想冲进去提醒自家大哥他之前给蜂须贺冲过一杯了。倒是清光实在听不下去，擂起了门：“大哥，大哥，堀川让我把战利品里面的酒送过来了，还有那位公子的刀！”  
长曾祢也得谢谢清光这么一嗓子，一见到蜂须贺心虚占了大半，连脑子都不太对了。  
“大哥，”清光探进一个脑袋，把酒连同一个食盒递给长曾祢，“堀川说那位公子从被绑来就没吃过东西，看起来赶路赶得狠了，之前怕是也没吃，做了点小点心让你给他尝尝。”  
长曾祢还没搭话，坐在床上的蜂须贺已经转过头去，眼看着是不愿吭声，肚子却不配合地发出了声音。安定也探进半个头，把蜂须贺的刀递给长曾祢：“大哥，把他武器收了，免得这家伙不识好人心。”  
“谁知道你们会不会在里面下什么奇怪的东西！”蜂须贺转过脸就是辩解。  
“放心吧，真有那东西堀川一定先拿给他的兼桑吃。”长曾祢不由得低声笑了出声，先把蜂须贺的刀放在自己的刀底下，再从清光手里接过食盒和酒，“安定和清光也辛苦了，明儿个采购时也买些自己喜欢的，大哥的私房钱也没处花。”  
清光扫了一眼蜂须贺，满脸都是“我明白大哥的意思”的表情：“行，保证给大哥带合适的回来。”  
等到长曾祢关上门，蜂须贺脸色虽然难看，还是几步走到了桌前：“我饿了，你先吃证明给我看。”  
长曾祢只道蜂须贺是怕他下毒，当下拿了个堀川做的莲花酥扔进嘴里。蜂须贺看他咽了下去，白了一眼道“牛嚼牡丹”，这才拈起了一个做成兔子形状的奶黄包，撕开了慢慢往嘴里送。  
“酒。”吃下一个奶黄包觉得自己稍微恢复了一点力气，蜂须贺支使了长曾祢给自己倒点酒，把喉咙里那块卡着的面团咽下去——茶是陈茶，两相比较还是酒比较能入口。蜂须贺接过酒杯喝了一口，没有一般酒的辛辣，反倒有股甜味。就着一整壶酒，蜂须贺吃下了三个堀川做的小点心：“倒也不是那么难入口，这手艺和御厨有得一比。”  
长曾祢是第一次看蜂须贺吃东西，在脸上还留下了点米粉，鬼使神差地，他凑到蜂须贺脸边抬起他的下巴，作势要亲。眼看蜂须贺一巴掌就要扫过来，长曾祢伸出舌头舔掉了他脸上的米粉，急急后退躲开了蜂须贺的一耳光：“登徒子！竟然对男人还有非分之想！”  
长曾祢心说没对别的男人有非分之想过，就对你了，谁让你这么好看来的，不然当年能被你追着打？面上却是笑着说了句“以前怎么没觉得国广做的东西那么好吃呢。”  
蜂须贺站起来又要打，忽然脚上一软就没了力气。长曾祢连忙上去抱住蜂须贺，入手只觉得蜂须贺也没看起来那么重，想来是里面塞了补正。“你居然真的下了药……”蜂须贺咬牙切齿道，“竟敢这般折辱于我！待我脱身之日……必要你不得好死！”  
长曾祢也不知道发生了什么，蜂须贺的话与其说是威胁，在药性催动之下更像是撒娇，他只能先将蜂须贺抱了起来打算扔到床上再想想办法，蜂须贺已经开始了捶打：“我是个男人！放我下来！真当我是姑娘家想……”他倒是说不出后半句话，脸更是涨得通红。  
长曾祢忽然想起什么，把蜂须贺扔到了床上就要去检查酒杯——那酒是随着那小姐一并送上去的，为了让姑娘家配合，送礼之人常常也会奉上一应的用具，蜂须贺喝了这酒，这反应显然是情动了。  
“卑鄙小人，心怀不轨！”蜂须贺搜肠刮肚也只能说出这样几句话，长曾祢不觉好笑，蜂须贺最多也就是嘴上骂得厉害，身子已经是八爪鱼一般缠着他不放了。  
“蜂须贺……”美人投怀送抱，长曾祢自然也不是那柳下惠，管蜂须贺是不是被下了药，禁欲多年再加上对这原本的弟弟的绮念一下子升腾起来，他捏住蜂须贺的下颌逼他看着自己，“药不是我下的，在那酒里……”  
蜂须贺倒也还有几分灵智，一下子想透了那酒的由来，忙催着长曾祢去打水，浑然不觉自己这样使唤长曾祢有什么不对，倒像是回到了他还喊长曾祢赝品的时候。  
长曾祢哪里还能忍，蜂须贺这副要哭不哭还要硬撑着的表情让他硬了不少，对着蜂须贺就吻了下去，蜂须贺只觉得脑子里“轰”地一声，浑身都在发热，只有长曾祢接触到的地方泛着凉意——也不是别的，长曾祢正脱着蜂须贺的衣服呢。  
蜂须贺的嘴唇和长曾祢的贴在一起，长曾祢探进舌头搅动蜂须贺口腔内的津液，顺手已经把蜂须贺扒了个干净，手按在蜂须贺的背后，确认着这个可爱又顺从的蜂须贺是真实存在的。  
蜂须贺只觉得难受，他是被压制在某个人的身下雌伏着，这种感觉让他觉得憋屈又无从发泄，对面的男人钳住了他的腰，舌头自他的嘴唇一路舔吻下去，停在他的胸口，那灼热的温度更是让蜂须贺感到难受，不停地摩擦着腿间。于是更为灼热的手抚上了茎身，不紧不慢地搓弄着，略带着茧的掌心磨蹭得蜂须贺心底痒痒，灵巧的手指服侍过蜂须贺的囊袋又一路向上，勾着蜂须贺的欲望一路攀升，最终在指甲刮擦铃口时射了出来。  
极度的舒爽之后是理智的暂且回笼，想着自己居然是在贼人手里射出来的，蜂须贺拉了衣服就想离开长曾祢，瞪着他的同时还踹了两脚，只是这力道未免太轻，反倒是让长曾祢的下身更硬了些。眼见着蜂须贺挣扎着要下床，长曾祢哪能放他走？直接抓了人抱进怀里，蜂须贺的臀部摩擦到长曾祢的大太刀上，那骇人的尺寸让蜂须贺一下失了分寸，连挣扎都弱了几分。“蜂须贺……”长曾祢在他耳边低声说着，没忍住还是去舔了舔他的耳垂，手指把玩着蜂须贺的双乳，不一会便让蜂须贺气喘吁吁，趁着药性还没过去，长曾祢拧过蜂须贺的脸去含他的嘴唇，指尖模仿着刚才的动作抠弄着蜂须贺的乳尖，通红的乳尖挺立着，摩擦过长曾祢的指腹，又是一阵发麻。  
蜂须贺哪里见识过这种场面？身上还是一阵阵地发烫，后穴一抽一抽地像是要坏了一样，他又没有那方面的经验，只能学着长曾祢的手法去揉搓自己的前端。  
长曾祢暗骂蜂须贺是个妖精，眼睛倒是盯着蜂须贺自渎生怕错过了一点，还火上浇油地去吸蜂须贺的后颈吸得“啧啧”有声，指腹按着蜂须贺的乳头上下挪动着，临了蜂须贺就快射出来了，他才放开了蜂须贺去拿了个瓷瓶。  
“你……你要做什么？”软膏触碰到穴口时蜂须贺才从高潮的余韵中回过神来，他已经双腿搭在了长曾祢的肩上，腰肢悬空，背后的肩胛骨压在算不上松软的被子上，前端还吐着精。更可恨的是那山贼头子还在观察着自己的后穴，像是看不够似的，这让蜂须贺羞愤欲死，连卑鄙都不骂了，直接骂了句“淫贼”。  
长曾祢看着蜂须贺的脸色，只来了一句“那我就淫贼给你看”，蜂须贺脸色“刷”地变白，长曾祢狠狠地压了蜂须贺的下身一把，将带着软膏的手指伸进了蜂须贺的后穴。蜂须贺本身就是狭穴，长曾祢一根手指就让他的脸色更白了些，长曾祢也不敢真伤了这小祖宗，手指只在穴口前后进出着，感受着内壁夹着手指，反应倒是比蜂须贺的嘴上热烈得多。  
也不知是碰到了哪里，蜂须贺的后穴夹得更紧了些，原本软下去的前端也重新抬了头，长曾祢又往那摁了几下，换来蜂须贺断断续续的呻吟和大口大口的呼吸声。“放松些。”他尝试着再加入一根手指，蜂须贺的后穴倒是能吃进去，还一缩一缩的像是受不住。直到吞进了三根手指，蜂须贺的后穴也变得黏答答的，长曾祢再推进一下指节又抽出，终于结束了这场对蜂须贺来说享受又痛苦的折磨。  
“男人之间是用这里做的，小少爷不知道吧？”长曾祢的话人蜂须贺脸色又变得煞白，可后穴里的空虚感不是骗人的，蜂须贺都能感受到自己后穴的开合，只咬紧了嘴唇不说话。  
不说话就当是默认了，真要说些市井里的粗俗话蜂须贺都能在他面前咬舌自尽，长曾祢伸了另一只手的手指进到蜂须贺嘴里防止他咬着自己，粗壮的前端在蜂须贺的穴口上滑了两下，沉下腰顶了进去。  
蜂须贺只觉得后穴被撑得酸胀不已，借着软膏和春药的作用着并不算太疼，可他还是咬住了长曾祢的手指留下深深的牙印。长曾祢也不甚在意手指上的牙印，两根手指捉了蜂须贺的舌头逗弄着，另一只手抚弄着蜂须贺的下体，直让蜂须贺享受着上下夹击的滋味，趁着蜂须贺的谷道略微放松了些，长曾祢才又一个顶入闯进了深处。  
“唔……”蜂须贺的话语都已经说不太清楚，长曾祢只能忍着抚慰他，直到他后面的穴口也软了下来，这才摆起了腰。蜂须贺伸手想去抓什么，一头藤色长发散在被子上，每次长曾祢的侵入都让他有种自己要被顶穿的错觉，整个人都向着床里进去，又被长曾祢掐着腰拉回去。正是兴浓的时候，长曾祢也喘着粗气，伸手去掰开蜂须贺的臀瓣拍击着，好让自己进的更深。  
“淫贼！”好不容易嘴上得了解封，蜂须贺几乎是要哭着骂出来，羞耻感和快感两相争斗着，还是让快感占了上风，骂声倒是越来越小，指甲死死抠着被子，几乎要把脸埋在里面。  
“好好好我是淫贼。”长曾祢俯身上前拨开被子，蜂须贺已经哭得一塌糊涂，这个动作让他深入地又顶了一下，蜂须贺发出短促的喊声，像是又被撞到了敏感之处，前端射出之余后穴也夹得愈发紧了。长曾祢又向前顶弄换了几处，最终找到了蜂须贺的那一点死命研磨着，蜂须贺被折腾得浑身发酸，连拿着被子遮住脸都做不到，依然小声骂着淫贼。  
长曾祢哪里还管的上蜂须贺怎么说自己，只把蜂须贺的狭穴开发得松了些，喂满他射出来的阳精才停了动作，将蜂须贺抱进了浴桶里泡着。

一个没忍住把暗恋的弟弟上了的长曾祢正灰溜溜地拿着堀川给的药膏给蜂须贺上药。那酒的药性也是够猛，直把蜂须贺榨得脱了精，洗完澡还沉沉地睡着到了第二天的晌午，腰上的指印倒是比原本捆绑的痕迹还要来得深，活血化瘀的膏药几乎是在蜂须贺身上涂了个遍。长曾祢是想着艹一回也是艹两回也是艹，只是顾念着蜂须贺的伤势才没做出那禽兽的事来。  
“大哥本来就挺禽兽的，嫂子都下不了床了……”和泉守揉了揉眼睛，昨晚愣是没睡好。  
堀川心说你禽兽不如，好歹禽兽知道到嘴的肉不能让它飞了，你连这点肉送上门都不吃，心里也只能对未来嫂子说了句对不起，拿您试了试药力。  
蜂须贺睁开眼是因为下身的微疼，一看那淫贼开了自己双腿，腿间还是一片湿滑，一脚就踹了过去大声斥责道：“谁要你这淫贼假好心！”  
堀川心说不错啊，都能被叫淫贼了大哥这肉是吃上了，拉了拉和泉守：“兼桑，大哥大嫂小夫妻吵架，咱们还是不要掺和进去了吧？”  
和泉守想了想也对，拉着堀川去了后山看练兵的队伍。  
长曾祢拉了蜂须贺的腿，往上又抹了一把药膏：“给你治伤的，国广说你伤的不轻……”  
“你还敢让别人看我那处？！”蜂须贺又是一脚，“我与你是甚关系，凭什么替我做了这决定！你拘着我本身就已经没了王法，还变着法子侮辱我！我呸！”  
“没……就让国广把了把脉。”长曾祢的解释也没让蜂须贺心情平复下来，一想到自己居然被个淫贼强了，这事还让别人知道了，蜂须贺就气不打一处来：“你强了我，还有什么好说的！”  
“蜂须贺……”长曾祢看着蜂须贺要把下身遮住，慌忙又去把被子掀开，“你那处磨得有些肿，还是先上了药再……”  
“你……你这淫贼是把我当成什么贵族小姐了是吧？让你破了身子还非你不可了是吧？”蜂须贺脸红上了耳根，但后穴疼痛是真的，想也知道昨晚做得有多激烈，抱了枕头就砸在了长曾祢的脸上，忿忿道，“今日你这般羞辱我，我非杀了你不可！”  
“行行行你以后想怎么杀我都行，先把伤养好了再说。”长曾祢抬起他的腰，换了瓶药膏要给他上药。蜂须贺拼命挣扎着：“放开！你这淫贼想怎样！伤养好了由着你插穴么！”  
眼见着劝说无用长曾祢也只能硬来了，箍了蜂须贺的双手绑死束在了床头，又撑开蜂须贺的双腿，也不顾他的挣扎，往自己的手指上抹匀了药膏，轻轻往蜂须贺后穴里送去。  
到底是刚经过开发的身子，蜂须贺发出不适的哼声，身子又僵了不少。长曾祢挤开他的穴肉，一点点往里探去，还刻意避开了蜂须贺的敏感点——这倒是让蜂须贺苦不堪言，刚有了点反应就在那上不上下不下地吊着，只能咬着嘴唇转开脸埋进被褥里，腿倒是不自觉地想绞起来，又被长曾祢强行掰开，吞了一整根手指进去。  
“你要戏弄我到何时……”蜂须贺终于出了声，也顾不得腿间又立了起来，“好了就快走！”  
“是是。”长曾祢收了手指给他解开，颇有些怀念蜂须贺穴里的软肉，“那你好好休息。”  
蜂须贺听到门关上这才抬起头，长曾祢把他的刀也一并带走了，想来是怕他拿了刀便跑，当下活动了几下身子，只觉得酸痛难当。这样委实无法撑到他走出去，蜂须贺咬了咬牙爬起来，长曾祢倒是给他留了套衣服，质地算不上好，但勉强能穿，蜂须贺权衡利弊还是穿了上去，那件里衣竟与他在府内的穿着一模一样。  
“该死的……那个淫贼叫什么来着？”蜂须贺再去回忆长曾祢的脸，不知为何觉得有些熟悉。

长曾祢在后山看着和泉守训练小弟，这一批的资质倒也称得上不错，再过几日就能离开这后山，不由得拍了拍和泉守的肩膀以资鼓励。堀川递了壶茶，对于小弟们几年一换这事他也习惯了，对上不长眼的他都是直接把人摔地上，威慑之意不言而喻。  
“大哥。”清光和安定也山下回来了，安定去做大锅饭，清光则是拿了个小玩意递给长曾祢：“任务完成了，嫂子肯定喜欢。”  
长曾祢愣了愣，他倒是没想到清光拿了这点奖励还记得去给他买点小玩意，看着手心里镀金的发卡，长曾祢笑了笑，揉了揉清光的头：“辛苦了，小清光。”  
“嫂子喜欢就好。”清光摆摆手，“大哥早日把嫂子给我们拿下就行了。”  
长曾祢笑笑，一回头背后的堀川和和泉守也点了点头。“你们啊……”长曾祢又伸手揉揉两人的头发，“这还挺难的，不过大哥会努力。”  
远远就望见这一幕的蜂须贺不由得想起一件事……自家义兄在离家之前，似乎也很喜欢揉自己和浦岛的头发。但这个淫贼和义兄的差距实在太大，就是义兄那一头金色的短发都和淫贼差太远……蜂须贺低下头，在发现义兄并非亲生兄长后他一度觉得自己被欺骗而给他摆脸色看，可义兄真的离开之后才发觉，自己的回忆里都是义兄对他温柔的一幕幕。  
“在想什么？”长曾祢在他面前晃了晃手，蜂须贺吓了一跳，竟是回答了他的问题：“在想我的义兄。”  
“他过得挺好的。”长曾祢挠挠头发，“药喝了没？给你放桌上的。”  
蜂须贺仔细想了想，桌上似乎确实摆了个大瓷碗，还冒着热气。  
“看样子是没喝了。”长曾祢牵了他的手就要往回走，“药还是热着喝好……也不用麻烦国广了，我去给你热一会药，你别走远。”  
蜂须贺瞪大了眼睛，这又算什么？  
长曾祢看着蜂须贺和扎根一般站在那，又上去拉了他一把：“走，喝药去。还是说你想被我扛走？”  
蜂须贺忽然就郁闷了起来，做到这个地步，是真打算把自己当成他的禁脔不成？在男人身上得了趣就不舍得放开了？  
长曾祢见蜂须贺不答话，当真把蜂须贺一把扛在了肩上，避开那些上了药的部分，动作轻柔，蜂须贺的发丝滑过他的脸，他也就摸了把再顺回去。蜂须贺心里一动，说道：“要我喝药也可以，我要我的刀。”  
长曾祢的动作僵了僵，最后答了句“好”。  
热过的药还有些苦，蜂须贺喝了一口便耷拉下了眉毛。长曾祢倒是挺有经验，又将堀川做的点心放在蜂须贺面前，蜂须贺将药一饮而尽，再吃那点心时眼里一亮：“你在这里放了糖桂花？”  
“是。”长曾祢记得蜂须贺小时候常吃这个，特意嘱咐了堀川加点，又将他的刀抛进他怀里，“刀拿好了，这两天惯例是戒严，你也别想着下山去。”  
蜂须贺得了刀，却也并不怎么害怕戒严，他还有虎彻家的令牌，哪个不长眼的敢拦了他去？当下也就不怎么在意长曾祢的话，只拔了刀细细擦拭起来。上山的路他记得清楚，在脑海里勾勒出地图的样子，又确认了几遍，连带着对长曾祢的态度都好了些。

又过两日，蜂须贺身上的伤都好了，便寻了长曾祢督军的机会偷偷溜了出去。避开那几个哨岗，又敲晕了几个试图传信的小弟，蜂须贺的下山之路几乎畅通无阻——  
直到他在山脚下遇到了长曾祢。  
大部分的土匪——此时应该被称作士兵列着整齐的方阵，乌压压地一片立在山脚下，长曾祢像是在和什么人交谈，以蜂须贺的眼力也能看出那男人带着久经沙场的魄力。无怪他下山没有人阻拦，大部分都在这里集中了，不像是要造反，倒像是在交接。  
“什么人？”男人注意到有人窥视，手里的弓举了起来。  
长曾祢比男人更快认出了蜂须贺，他压下了男人手里的弓，解释道：“我媳妇，听说要换班了非要来看看，被我拦着也不成，自己冲下来了。”  
“你倒也找了个母老虎。”男人拍了拍他的肩膀，“也只有这样的媳妇才能降住你了。但丑话说在前头，这里的事要是透露出去半分，你也别想保下她。”  
蜂须贺被那句“媳妇”气得差点冲出去，好在理智让他停住了脚步。倒是男人伸手招了招，示意蜂须贺上前来。蜂须贺一肚子怨气没地方发，收回了刀又将头发往额前拉了拉，这才走了出去。  
“媳妇小蜂。”长曾祢的笑也有些尴尬，将蜂须贺往自己身后带去。他原本就比蜂须贺壮上许多，这样一来蜂须贺整个人都被他挡在后面，倒像是怕媳妇被对面的人看上。  
“我说长曾祢，这就是你不厚道了，”男人哈哈一笑，“我还能跟你抢媳妇不成？”  
“长曾祢”三个字入耳，蜂须贺猛地抬了头，一脸难以置信地盯着长曾祢翘起的发尾……他记得义兄满头金发确实也扎人得很。蜂须贺狠狠掐了长曾祢一把，长曾祢转过头对着蜂须贺歉意地笑笑，只希望这小祖宗别当场发飙来一句“赝品你居然敢骗我”。  
那两个人都得玩完。  
蜂须贺还是对他怒目而视，长曾祢当即转头替蜂须贺将一头长发束好乖乖用清光给的发卡扎上去，赌咒发誓他不是故意要瞒着蜂须贺的。  
“我看长曾祢你哄媳妇功力不够啊。”男人放声大笑，“要是放我身上，一定把她扔上马一路狂奔到无人知道的地方，强迫她干到痛快为止，把她抓在手里不放。”  
长曾祢心说小祖宗没把我吊树上打死算不错的了，脸上却笑起来：“大人既然这么说了，那这马可否割爱？”  
男人倒也爽快，将马的缰绳递给了长曾祢，长曾祢一下把蜂须贺扛上了马背，自己也上了马便一路狂奔起来。

“你现在可以给我解释清楚了吧？”蜂须贺皱着眉头，长曾祢把他带到了山涧边上，坐在岩石边一脸愧疚地看着他。  
“小蜂，我不是有意瞒着你。”长曾祢的称呼一出，就相当于是承认了。蜂须贺以往觉得这个称呼有多温暖，现在就觉得有多刺耳。“你最好有个合理的解释。”  
“当年我是奉陛下之命在这里训练士兵，打劫那些打算买官鬻爵的人，金银都充作粮饷，有多余的便上缴国库。”长曾祢用最简单的话解释了一下自己的处境，“这要对着大多数人保密……”他讪讪地笑着低下了头，心知蜂须贺是不能接受的。  
“这就是你不辞而别的理由？”蜂须贺的目光像是要剖开他。  
“好吧其实这不是主要原因……”长曾祢低下头，“小蜂，你当时不是很厌恶我吗？我也就顺水推舟离你远一些，总想着我回来你态度也会好一些……”  
“所以你这些年你一点消息都没有？”蜂须贺拔高了声音，扑簌簌激起几只鸟雀飞走，“你有没有想过我？”  
“小蜂，我……我那时对你有意。”长曾祢终于还是说出了那句话，几乎耗尽他所有力气，他已经做好蜂须贺一巴掌打上来的准备，整个人透出一种颓然的颜色。“我承认，我是为了躲你。”  
蜂须贺的反应倒是比他平淡得多，同样是一掌上了他的脸，只是把他的脸掰正，嗤笑道：“你这赝品当年不是有色心没色胆吗，怎么现在反而敢对我下手了？”  
长曾祢没能回答，要是没有那壶酒，他恐怕到现在都不敢去碰蜂须贺。  
“撩了就跑，很有气魄啊你。”蜂须贺一把把人推在岩石上，出鞘的刀插在长曾祢的耳侧，“长曾祢哥哥。你知不知道，你离开之后，你这弟弟反倒开始想起你来了？”  
“浦岛么？”长曾祢试探性地问道。  
蜂须贺的刀又往下滑了滑，插入岩石几分：“还给我装傻呢长曾祢哥哥？”他的声音含着怒气，却也带着委屈，“要不是你这淫贼日日惯着……我怎么会在你离开之后总想着你。”  
长曾祢坐了起来：“你说什么？”  
“果真是个赝品，一句话还要我说几遍。”蜂须贺一字一顿，“若不是你这赝品撩拨，我怎么会心悦于你。”  
长曾祢一把将蜂须贺抱进怀里，那动作幅度太大，两人竟一起翻进了山涧里，蜂须贺还来不及挣扎着站起来，已经被长曾祢堵住了嘴，在水底下缓缓给他渡气。蜂须贺拍了他几下，这才站了起来。水深不过半人高，蜂须贺身上的衣服已经全数被打湿，中衣贴在身上勾出身形的痕迹，长曾祢把人抱住，生怕蜂须贺不一会就要消失。  
“赝品……你抱太紧了！”蜂须贺一掌把人拍开，后背磨蹭到了石头边，顶得他有些难受。  
“现在不抱紧我怕以后没机会了。”长曾祢几下把自己脱光，又上手去剥蜂须贺的衣服，这份喜悦让他想再度占有蜂须贺，确认蜂须贺的心意。  
蜂须贺又羞又恼：“白日宣淫，寡廉鲜耻！”  
“我是匪类，没你们那么多规矩。”长曾祢抓了蜂须贺的手，堵上蜂须贺的嘴，就怕他临阵脱逃。三两下扒光了蜂须贺，点点阳光透过树荫洒在蜂须贺的发间，昭示着这是白天。蜂须贺的脸愈发红起来，也没拒绝长曾祢。  
“小蜂……”长曾祢连声唤着蜂须贺的名字，直把蜂须贺都听烦了：“要做就做，哪来那么多废话。”  
长曾祢得了鼓励，一下伸手进了蜂须贺腿间就去抚慰他的前端，也不知道是不是羞耻感作祟，几下蜂须贺就射了出来，后背靠着粗糙的岩石就松了下去，心疼得长曾祢赶紧把人抱得远了些，手指上沾了些蜂须贺刚射出的浊液，向着他后穴刺去。  
蜂须贺一时发了慌，他哪知道长曾祢一点预警都不给，已经晕晕乎乎射过一遭，就被长曾祢开拓着后穴，用的还是自己的……光是想到这一点蜂须贺又觉得羞涩不少，把脸埋进了长曾祢的胸口。长曾祢的大拇指摁住他的臀瓣，探进去的手指不停旋转着，刺激着蜂须贺的内壁，穴口一张一缩，流水的冲击就刺激得更明显了。  
长曾祢嘴上也没闲着，啃咬过蜂须贺的耳垂不算，在他的锁骨处用力吸咬，昭示所有物似的在蜂须贺脖子上留下痕迹。再看蜂须贺的胸口，乳珠因为沾了水的衣服摩擦早已挺立起来，再滑过一道水痕，看得长曾祢邪火大盛，一手掐着一个上下拨弄，嘴上直接啃了过去，含着乳头打转。  
蜂须贺呜咽着吞下难耐的话语，即使是在密林之中无人发现，他也觉得羞耻，生怕有什么人闯进来，提心吊胆地环视着。  
“不会有人来的。”长曾祢在他穴中的手指屈了起来，“放松，怎么又这么紧了……”  
“你自然是不怕……廉耻呢！”蜂须贺小声骂着，长曾祢将玩弄他胸口的手指塞进了他嘴里，模仿着性器抽插，有时又夹了蜂须贺的舌头在上面刮擦，蜂须贺连话都说不清楚，只能用牙尖搔着长曾祢的手指。  
“现在倒是有小少爷脾气了？”长曾祢伸手弹他的额头，接着隔着发丝去亲吻他的额头，像是要抚慰他。蜂须贺在他背上狠狠抓过几道红痕，打开了腿由着长曾祢动作。  
长曾祢的又加了一根手指进去，他刻意把蜂须贺的身子压下水，蜂须贺只觉得冰凉的水顺着长曾祢的手指就要流进去，尖叫着收紧了后穴，长曾祢感受着穴肉的温热，又拿指甲在里面刮了刮，在那处敏感部位碾压着，听着蜂须贺断断续续的隐秘叫声，加快了手指运作的速度。  
“赝品……”蜂须贺皱紧了眉头，“难受……”  
长曾祢自然也知道蜂须贺难受，可他憋得更难受，蜂须贺现在没吃春药，后穴里的精液也不如溶化的膏药来得舒服，只能一边搓揉着蜂须贺的胸口一边放进第四根手指，好让蜂须贺更习惯些。  
“凉……”蜂须贺又让那水一激，后穴收缩着想要把东西排出去。长曾祢抽出自己的手指，性器的头缓缓撑开了蜂须贺的后穴：“乖，哥这就给你热的。”  
蜂须贺骂了一句“不要脸”，老老实实由着长曾祢缓缓挤进他的体内，灼热的性器将冰凉的山涧带来的不适感冲走，长曾祢抽插几下，确认蜂须贺并未感到不适，抽出大半个茎身又猛地戳进去，带起的水花溅在蜂须贺身上，也有些带进了蜂须贺穴里，这刺激得蜂须贺猛地一缩，差点把长曾祢夹出来。  
“就这么想要？”长曾祢掰开蜂须贺的臀瓣，隔着水花拍了两下他的屁股，疼倒是不疼，拍起的水花倒是让蜂须贺更难堪了。长曾祢猛地抽插，每一次都比上一次更深入几分，终于把整个性器都没入了蜂须贺的后穴里。  
“轻点……赝品……”眼见着命令没用，后穴里冰凉和灼热交替的速度越来越快，蜂须贺终于屈服了，“长曾祢哥哥……水不要……”  
长曾祢只觉得精虫上脑，蜂须贺说的什么都没听见，抱着他的腰就往自己身上撞，每一下都顶到蜂须贺深处，胀大的性器将里面的水排了出去，倒是让两人交合处的声音越来越响。长曾祢抱着蜂须贺站起来，蜂须贺低呼一声抱紧了他的脖子，一双长腿圈紧了他的腰，脚趾都绷得发白。  
“真想把你艹成我媳妇给我生个娃。”长曾祢故意压低了声音在他耳边说，蜂须贺被这句话吓了一跳，猝不及防被长曾祢顶到里面就射了出来，连带后穴都缩紧了不少，榨出了长曾祢的第一股精。长曾祢也没抽出来，一手揽了蜂须贺的腰走到石头边，另一手把两人脱下的衣服铺平算是缓冲，这才把蜂须贺放了下去：“你就这么想给我生个娃？”

长曾祢带着蜂须贺回寨子里已经是晚上的事，长曾祢背着熟睡的蜂须贺，先到鸽子笼里翻了翻信件。一只纯白的鸽子脚下系了个纸卷，长曾祢拿了纸卷将蜂须贺抱回床上，对着烛火念起了自家义父——可能以后要兼职岳父的信。  
“小兔崽子，我就知道你们两个有私情！陛下已经下了口谕，练兵不成你们俩都别回来了，省得带坏浦岛。”  
长曾祢看了看蜂须贺的睡颜，再看了一眼老爹的信，乐了。


End file.
